Those Jehovah's Witnesses, AGAIN!
by stevieLUVSAlex
Summary: Castle is running late... JW's are at the door, he thinks that's the worst he has to see that day... wait until he gets to work! Kate's on the war path... and of course they'll be some C&B love :
1. Running late

_A/N: I had every intention of relieving myself from FF for a while, because I have had NO ideas flowing for my own stories, and then when I wrapped everything up, I had NO ideas still, but of course FF entered my mind… and I am here to bring you an unusual FF… So you know those Jehovah's witnesses that come knocking on people's doors… it's about them… well sort of. _

_Enjoy: D_

Rushing for the door, Richard Castle grabbed his keys and threw the door open. He was already running late, and Detective Kate Beckett was going to tear him a new badge. She already complained about his tardiness, accusing him of never taking anything seriously, which he instantly refuted. But this would prove her point, for sure.

He stepped back, surprised to be greeted by a man and woman, dressed in semi-formal wear, modest, carrying bibles in their hand.

Damn, this was going to delay him by at least 10 minutes.

Castle had always been careful not to be abrupt when dealing people, it wasn't good publicity, and he had discovered that his tactfulness and good nature worked in his favor, most of the time.

"Hello," the woman greeted with a friendly smile. She was pretty, average height and weight, with curly brown hair and warm kind eyes to match. She looked no older than 25. The woman introduced herself. "My name is Erin Jones and this is my husband Hamish… we're Jehovah's Witnesses, and-"

Castle shifted on his feet. Beckett was really going to let him have it now; he was never going to hear the end of her you-never-take-this-seriously lecture.

"I'd love to stop and chat," he explained. He had always wondered about these people, why they didn't have REAL jobs and why they bothered people who showed such little interest. "But my ears are tired of hearing the same words. My partner, she tends to pull out the firearm when I'm late."

Hamish laughed. He was a handsome man, looking slightly younger than his wife, with short light-brown hair, and brown eyes, his facial features were strong, and his face was symmetrical. Without knowing him from Adam, Castle assumed Hamish turned his fair share of heads. But his personality seemed no match for his looks; he didn't stand with the effect that he was cocky or arrogant. He stood with confidence, but

"That's alright," he said to Castle. "Erin and I might catch you another time…"

Castle nodded. "Wonderful!"

"Can we leave you with this little tract," Erin offered smiling politely as she held out a leaflet entitled 'A new word'. Castle accepted it, with a nod and closed his apartment door behind him. "It was nice to meet you anyway…" Erin said.

"Enjoy the rest of your day," Hamish added.

Castle felt a sense of warmness flood through him, as he waved, hurrying down the hall to hail a cab. People weren't polite much anymore, especially strangers. Castle liked the two of them, they were nice enough, he thought, before his thoughts crossed back to work. How was he going to persuade Beckett that his reasons for tardiness were valid?

He could always blame the Jehovah's Witnesses, he thought with a silent laugh.

The moment he walked into the precinct, Beckett spotted him.

He hid his face behind his keys, hoping his invisibility coat worked, the one he had told Alexis about when she was a child, scared of the monsters under her bed.

"CASTLE!" she roared.

Nope, didn't work.

He looked up and grinned. "Hi Detective, what a pleasant surprise!"

She rolled her eyes. "And you wonder WHY I never want to take you anywhere, you NEVER take me seriously. You think you can treat me like a book, you work on whenever you could be bothered."

"Hey," he cried. "I resent that, I work hard on my novels."

Beckett groaned. "Not the point. We have work to do…"

"Where do you want me?" he said eagerly.

"Preferably, in a body bag…" she muttered as they headed for the elevator.

_PLEASE let me know if this is semi-interesting. I have plans to actually create a crime… So *fingers crossed* my first attempt in an FF. Cause I am NO good at that, but you faithful readers might think different. Go ahead… leave me a review and tell me what you think, rant, rave, love, hate… whatever! _

_Ps. WHO is the victim? *hint* you know them…_


	2. Crime scene

_A/N: Someone brought to my attention that a JW might be offended by this. I hope they're not… I wrote this because JW's are well known, and I just thought it might be different and I read in an interview with Nathan Fillion that he mentioned JW's by going house to house. I promise to any JW reading this there will be NO lies about you in here… __**I won't give Jehovah a bad name**__. _

_Let the games begin… the case starts… are you ready… :)_

Beckett was in a better mood as the day progressed, until they were called in for a homicide ~ in Castle's apartment. His stomach tightened. His daughter should have been out of the house, but things happened all the time that brought her home unexpected. He panicked. What if Alexis was hurt? What if she had been shot and killed? He could never forgive himself.

"Castle…" Beckett laid a gentle hand on his shoulder, as she saw the horrified expression on his face. He snapped his head around to look at her, slightly dazed as his imagination concocted all the possibilities that could happen to his only daughter. "It's alright… Alexis is fine, she's nowhere near there," she encouraged.

He nodded. He hoped that was true.

It took them another twenty minutes to arrive on the scene, and once they did, despite Beckett's warning, Castle was out the car and up the apartment in seconds. In the hallway, it was marked off with red tape, a warning to people to stay away, it was crime scene. He managed to get a look at the bodies that lay lifeless in the hallway. His heart was both heavy and relieved, relieved that it was not Alexis, but heavy, because he knew who they were.

"Castle," Beckett cried panting, as she reached him. She had prayed to God all the way through the building that it wasn't Alexis, and that Castle didn't walk into something that would leave him permanently scarred. Her heart thudded wildly as she looked down at the corpse/s, surprised they hadn't warned her in advance that it was a double homicide. Castle was as white as a ghost. "Hey… are you alright?" Beckett was worried.

He stared blankly at the bodies on the ground, underneath his feet. The two bodies were drawn close, and each clutching a Bible.

"I know these people…" he confessed.

"Were they tenants here, in the building?" Beckett asked instantly jumping to Detective mode.

He shook his head. "No, they… they- I met them this morning. I was late because they stopped by my door, and… they're Jehovah's Witnesses… they were real nice," he sighed running a hand through his hair.

"Well that explains the Bibles. They must have been preaching this hallway. Do you know anything else?" Beckett questioned.

He forced his memory to go back to that morning when he had opened the door to find them standing there. "Her name is Erin… and his name was… Hamish, I think. Jones… their last name was Jones."

"Good, Castle," she smiled encouragingly. His information would certainly help their investigation. "I'm going to get Ryan to take you back to your apartment. You can take some time out for yourself to-"

"No," he refused shaking his head. "I want to stay here. I want to work the case. I want to find out who did it!"

"Castle, I really think that-"

"KATE!" he snapped. "I'm staying."

Beckett hesitated. "Alright, but you need to be calm, and stick with me, okay?" she ordered.

Castle nodded.

"Ryan, Esposito… can the two of you check the names for me, find a home address, family we can contact… and any reason they might have been in this building," she said. "Lanie… can you determine cause of death yet?"

"Yeah," she nodded. "Bullets… the female was shot in the chest, I would say she was killed instantly. The male, he was shot in the shoulder, possibly protecting his wife… before he was shot in the neck," she explained.

Castle shivered. They didn't deserve to die that way. Of all the cases he had worked on, of all the books he had written and murdered characters, this one seemed to come alive for him.

Beckett saw that Castle's face was draining color again. "Come on, Castle. Let's get back to the precinct. We can interview a family member or friend," she suggested.

He nodded, and followed her.

_For those who are C&B shippers, I will give you something cute the chapter after next… hang in there… reviews are appreciated. I usually bribe my readers with a new chapter, but this time… I think I might leave it up to you. :)_


	3. REAL jobs

_A/N: Gunshot wound to the head… yeah, Lanie got it wrong… lol! Okay, okay, so let's NOT blame the M.E here… the blame lies with me. I told you I was new to this crime thing. I do okay in character development. _

_Anyways… here's the next chapter :)_

It was headline news in a matter of hours.

Castle rolled his eyes as he watched the reporter give a short story, about a couple in the hallway of an apartment that had been shot dead, unfailing to give out the information that they were Jehovah's Witnesses. Castle pouted.

"What?" Beckett asked as she watched his expression change.

"Would they have even been on the news if they weren't Jehovah's Witnesses?"

"Castle," she sighed. Beckett thought that was an unfair quote.

"Come on, there are double homicides ALL the time… the only difference about this one, is they are religious. Forget it," he shrugged.

Beckett eyed him carefully for a moment. "This one is really affecting you, huh?"

Castle was carrying silent guilt. He had been so intent on getting to the precinct, afraid to get a lecture from Beckett, that he had literally pushed them out the door… to their deaths, so to speak. If he had waited a few minutes, if he had listened to something they'd said. He dug into his pocket then, remembering the leaflet that Erin had handed to him.

Beckett frowned.

"What's that?"

"Erin gave it to me…"

"The female victim?"

He nodded.

"What is it?" her curiosity peaked.

"Some information about a new world… I don't know," he examined the leaflet.

"I thought they believed they were invincible," Beckett commented. "Didn't God save them from these types of things?"

"Nuh," he disagreed. "I think they believe in Heaven or… no, paradise. I think. I don't know. I looked 'em up once, on the Internet."

"I don't believe in God," Beckett stated.

"So you've never prayed for help in times of crisis?" he challenged.

Beckett instantly turned her eyes. She had, once or twice, when danger was approaching and Castle was on the receiving end. But never for herself, so it was moot point, as far as she was concerned.

"Castle… I just don't believe in God," she repeated.

Castle raised an eyebrow. "Why not?"

She shrugged. "What has he ever done for me?"

Castle sighed. "See that's the problem with religion. Why does God have to be the one who does something, why can't people do something for HIM!" he stated.

"Castle… you are being very weird…" she pointed out.

"Yeah, well… it happens to me sometimes."

Beckett shrugged. "Come on, Ryan found me an address for Hamish's mother… let's go have a chat with her."

The ride over was quiet, as Castle looked out the window, watching the cars pass them, oblivious to the rest of the world.

Mrs. Jones let them in without hesitation, sniffling into her handkerchief.

"I'm sorry about your son," Castle said sincerely as he flopped down on the couch. This was the first time that he wasn't being just compassionate and empathetic. He honestly felt her pain, has if he had been more than just a passing stranger, but had a connection to the two victims.

Castle got a flash of them, smiling as he walked away from them. They had been so young. Life hadn't taught them much of anything. "What the hell were two young kids doing, preaching the halls of New York City, for heaven's sake?" he barked more to himself than to Mrs. Jones. "Why weren't they encouraged to get REAL jobs?"

"Castle…" Beckett hissed shooting him a disapproving look. He didn't often lose his cool when dealing with family members. This case had shaken him up, somewhat.

Mrs. Jones remained calm. "On the contrary, Mr. Castle, my son had a job. He works as a Carpenter around the City. His wife, Erin was a kindergarten teacher. The work that we do, is pure voluntary, the entire organization runs on charity. There is NO help from the government. Those who preach do it because they want to, outside their working hours."

Castle sighed heavily. "I'm sorry… I didn't know that."

"It's quite alright," she replied. "Many people have misconceptions of us. You're not the first, and I'm certain that you won't be the last. But my son, and daughter-in-law… they were good kids."

He nodded. "I know they were," he said quietly.

"Do you know anyone who would want to hurt them… did they have an enemies?" Beckett asked.

Mrs. Jones shrugged. "No. I don't think so… neither of them has ever been… no."

Beckett felt frustrated. It wasn't much to go on.

"Well, thank you for your time," she stood up from the couch, and Castle followed suit. "We'll be in touch if we need anything…"

"Yes," Mrs. Jones nodded. "Please do. Anything I can do…"

Castle shot her a sympathetic smile, as they look their leave.

_Alright… now here comes the bribes… if anyone is still interested in where this is going… you HAVE to review… if you do, I will include some C&B moments in the next chapter. Deal? :)_


	4. Feeling different

_A/N: As promised the next chapter… including a C&B moment. Thank you for the reviews… :)_

Beckett insisted on taking Castle back to her apartment. Alexis was spending the night with friends, and Martha was with her boyfriend. It took Beckett a full hour to persuade him that he needed company, and while he insisted he was fine on his own, she had seen enough of him today to know that he wouldn't be. Finally, Castle accepted the invitation, and they went back to her apartment.

She cooked him dinner – Apricot Chicken – and the two of them settled on her couch. She put on the TV for him, some sci-fi Western was playing.

He smiled vaguely looking at the screen. "I like this show… Captain Malcolm Reynolds is a criminal… it's not bad."

Beckett smiled seeing him relax slowly.

"Yeah," she said. "I've seen a few episodes. Too bad they cancelled the show," Beckett left out the fact that she thought Malcolm was good eye candy, or the resemblance between him and Castle was uncanny.

They watched the TV quietly for a few minutes.

"I read the leaflet…" Castle said making conversation.

"Yeah," she said sounded disinterested. He was talking about that Religion again.

"It speaks of a hope…" he told her.

Beckett rolled her eyes. "Sure it does."

"Kate," he frowned.

"Sorry, what does it say?" she looked directly at him to let him know that she was listening.

He cleared his throat. "It talks about a perfect world, a paradise… where crime, hate and horror don't exist-"

"If that were true, you'd be out of a job," she pointed out. "Your books wouldn't sell, and you'd have nothing to write about."

He nodded. "I know, you'd be out of a job too," he said.

"That would suck," she muttered. Beckett couldn't imagine doing anything else with her life, other than catching criminals.

"Not necessarily," he thought reasonably. "I mean, if crime and hate didn't exist then you never would have gotten into the police force… your mom wouldn't have been killed…"

Her expression changed, and he regretted his words. This was a sore spot for Beckett, and he knew that she wouldn't open up about it. Not this… not her mother. She looked away, and when she looked back at him, her expression remained bare.

"What else did this leaflet say?" she asked mockingly.

"Now that you ask," he grinned happy to share his new-found information. "It mentioned animals that would play together… and it was all from the bible… each paragraph had like a… a reference to the bible."

She rolled her eyes. "And you looked it up?"

"I did," he confessed. "In my own bible… the amazing this was that it was all in there, plain as day. I never even knew half this stuff. It's in ALL bibles…"

"Do you really believe in that stuff?" Beckett asked surprised at his new attitude.

"I don't know," he shrugged. "Maybe… it doesn't sound half bad, you know. Living in a perfect world, where everybody's friends with everybody else, and no one is mean or hateful and crimes aren't… I know it sounds farfetched, but it… I don't know. I like the idea."

Her eyes locked on his and for a moment Beckett imagined being there, in this paradise with him, with Castle… and she smiled.

"It doesn't sound half bad," she admitted.

"Damn straight," he nodded.

She shrugged teasingly. "For a fairytale."

Castle groaned.

"Castle…" she said.

"Yeah."

"I- do you think… I mean- nevermind," she blushed. Beckett closed herself off. Silently cursing for being so stupid. It was Castle, he was a nine-year-old on a sugar rush, he was immature and tardy, and most of the time he was irresponsible. He didn't fit with her. _But why then_, she asked herself, _am I so attracted to him?_ He did something to her. It was moments like these, when he believed in the impossible, when he had such compassion for the victims, when he talked to her about a hope… when he got that look in his eyes.

She wanted to believe what he did, and she almost did, when she got lost in the time loop that Castle created by his very presence.

"You look different," Castle observed.

"Yeah, well… you make me feel different sometimes," she said honestly.

He raised an eyebrow. "Is that a good thing?"

"I don't know," she said. "I'll let you know when I figure it out."

Castle smiled smugly.

_Hope that wasn't TOO bad? _

_Review… yes, you looking at the screen… go ahead, push the button below… *pounds on the computer screen* DO IT! GET BACK HERE… PRESS THE BUTTON!_


	5. Blood

_A/N: This one was fun… I like Anna's personality she's kinda weird and talkative... like ME! :)_

Beckett found a new clue. They went over the video cameras that were in the hallway, and had found a young woman walking the corridor around the time of the murders. Ryan was running a background check on her as Beckett went over some paperwork.

Castle pulled up a chair at her desk.

"What?" she asked without looking at him. She was mildly embarrassed about what she had said to him at her apartment.

"Have you figured it out yet?" he asked bluntly.

She pulled a face. "I'm working, Castle," she warned.

"I take that as a no," he pouted.

"BECKETT!" Esposito called. "I found the girl in the hallway."

She snapped her head around to look at Esposito. "Great… and?"

"Her name is Anna, I have a home address, you wanna Ryan and I to-" Beckett was out of the chair in a flash, and snatched the piece of paper from his hand.

"Nuh, me and Castle will go… thanks," she called over her shoulder as she headed for the elevator.

Castle shrugged. Obviously, he was expected to follow.

"So… wanna talk about it?" Castle asked cautiously as they drove the few blocks to Anna's house.

"Not really," she answered coolly.

"You did ask me to come along… I figured you wanted to-"

"You figured wrong," she shrugged. "That's the problem with you Castle. You need to be able to separate your work from your personal life!"

He considered this. "Is this a test?" he asked.

"Maybe," she teased. If she told him it COULD be, he might actually start acting like a man in his 30's instead of a nine-year-old on a sugar rush.

He nodded and looked out the window.

… … … … … … … … … … … … … … … …

Anna acted hospitality as they asked her questions about why she was in the hallway at the time she was. "I was dropping off some things to my friend, who lives in the building. George Mason. 6B. The two Jehovah's witnesses stopped me in the hallway, and offered me some magazines. I asked them a question about blood… I'd heard that they'd rather DIE than take a blood transfusion." Anna explained giving them a lengthy detail of what she had discussed.

"How did they answer the question?"

"Castle," Beckett snapped. "I don't think that's helpful to the case!"

He shrugged in reply. He was curious.

"It's okay," Anna smiled. "They showed me from the bible that blood is sacred… Leviticus 3:17 I think… I'm good at remembering numbers," she said proudly. "The bible did say, that you weren't allowed to eat blood at all. They believed it meant any blood going in your body, they don't even eat red meat, if it's not cooked right."

"What if your child was dying?" Beckett blurted. She had always disagreed with their view on this, and couldn't understand why they would let their child die when a simple procedure that had been done countless times could save them.

"I said that," Anna nodded. "But they sorely believe in living forever, and that their child, if they die from lack of blood transfusion would come back to life and live forever anyway. Like the miracles in Jesus day… and if they took the blood, they wouldn't be promised life forever in a perfect world. Besides," she pointed out. "Do you know what kind of things you can catch by taking blood? Doctors can't dispute the fact that it gives people AIDS! I'm with the Jehovah's people… ain't no icky blood going in my body!"

Beckett drew the conversation back to the point. "Okay, we're getting off course here… did you notice anyone unusual loitering in the building?"

Anna stared into space. "Now that you mention it… yeah, a man, I remember because, he was wearing camouflage pants and an army green top… it's not this seasons fashion," Anna pointed out. "It looked so tacky."

Beckett suppressed a smile.

"Come to think of it, he _was_ acting weird, like a kid caught with a cookie."

"Did you know him… his name, address, where he was heading?" Beckett pressed.

Anna shrugged and shook her head. "Sorry, no."

"What did he look like, besides him clothes?"

"Scruffy hair, I think… brown, maybe… some kind of dark eyes. I don't remember much else, sorry."

"No, you've been a huge help," Castle smiled standing to leave. "Thanks."

"No worries," she accepted.

Beckett and Castle made their exit.

_Hope you liked that chapter… alright, the last one is coming up, DON'T WORRY it's going to be good CASSKET stuff! Besides… did the non-fashionable man do it… and WHY?_

_Review… oh no, not again… hey, HEY! COME BACK HERE AND PRESS THE REVIEW BUTTON… *pouts* please… :D_


	6. Mad at the world

_A/N: I worked REALLY hard on this, so hopefully it paid off… the LAST chapter!_

"Brad Watson, it says here you've lived in MANY different places over the last 10 years… Detroit… Washington… Texas-"

"I'm bored!" he stated leaning back in the plastic chair.

Beckett looked at the man with impatience. Ryan had found him in a matter of an hour, with the description that Anna had left them. The man had given chase, and Ryan and Esposito had chased him for two miles before they caught and cuffed him. Beckett and Castle had the privilege of interrogating him.

"So am I," Beckett admitted. "So why don't we cut to the chase… why did you kill Hamish and Erin?"

"Who?" he blinked.

"Your latest victims," she said calmly shoving photographic evidence of the murder under his nose. He didn't even flinch. "You kill them because of their religion?"

Brad didn't answer.

"Your record says you were arrested for armed robbery."

"They couldn't prove it was me!" Brad shrugged seeming indifferent. A man without a conscience… he fit the criteria for a murder, no worries. Beckett felt his energy and knew without doubt that if he didn't kill these two victims, he had been guilty of something heinous.

Castle stood back in the corner, watching Beckett at her work.

"But you did it…" she baited.

Brad shrugged.

"Why were you in the hallway?"

"Where?" he liked playing the innocent card.

"WHY?" Beckett barked impatiently as she slammed her fists on the table in front of him.

He pulled his head back ever so slightly in response.

Beckett smiled.

"What business did you have there, that's not where you live," she pointed out.

"I was helping a friend…" he said.

"Who?"

"You don't know him," he smiled enjoying the showy display of immaturity.

Beckett looked back down at his case file, eager to obtain any information that would be helpful to her case. Her eyes glanced over the words on the page, and something caught her eye. _Emotional issues revolving around the mother_.

She looked up at Brad. "You moved around a lot… were you trying to escape someone?"

"Nuh," he shifted in his seat. Beckett had seen enough of these people to know when they were lying. She was trained in that area.

"Running from your mother…" she pressed.

His expression changed, and the anger came quickly, so quickly that Beckett was thrown across the room in one swift move, pinned to the two-way mirror by her neck, with Brad's hands. She felt her whole body go cold with fear.

"My mother was B*$#! And so are you…" he barked spitting in her face as he held his grip on her neck. "Happy, smiling, bloody people…" he hissed.

Beckett gasped for air. She had let her guard down. _God, if there is one… don't let me die without telling Castle how I feel…_ the thought shocked even herself.

"I'd do it again," he admitted. "I'd kill them again… and again… and AGAIN!"

A confession!

Castle seemed to fly from nowhere, surprising and catching Brad in a head-lock and lowering him back to the seat with force, this time, for caution, Castle took Beckett's hand cuffs and chained him to the seat.

"You okay?" Castle asked worriedly when the man was no longer a threat.

She nodded regaining her composure, as she rubbed her neck, and struggled to breathe regularly. "Yeah…" she caught Brad's eyes. "Smooth… is that how it happened with Erin and Hamish, did you lose your temper and kill them?"

He seemed to be unable to grasp his emotions them, the sour look on his face, evident of that.

"You may as well tell me," she said. "You're already going to jail…"

Brad struggled with the cuffs.

"Come on…" Beckett baited. "Don't you want to tell the world how clever you are?"

He bit. "They were weak… happy bloody people… they didn't stop smiling. The guy, he was a hero, protecting his wife, standing in front of her like he thought that he could save her. People don't get saved… no one's safe… the world's a hole!"

"You hate the world!" she stated.

"Yeah," he nodded. "And all the people in it."

… … … … … … … … … … … … … … … …

In the bullpen, Beckett finished writing up the paperwork.

Castle flopped down on the chair by her desk.

"Mission accomplished," Castle said rubbing his hands together. "I feel better knowing that man is behind bars!"

"Yeah," Beckett agreed. "One down… a million more to go."

"One step at a time!" he reminded her.

Beckett nodded. "Its worse when there's no reason to kill," she said. Castle put a comforting hand on her shoulder, and she blushed. It felt nice. "Come on… it's been a hell of a day, let's go out for dinner."

Castle grinned. Dinner with Beckett… how delightful!

"You ready to discuss your view of me yet?" he asked as they walked out of the precinct, she seemed in better spirits, no better time to ask than now.

"Alright… I want to talk to you about this place of heaven…" Beckett grinned cheekily pulling to a stop on the sidewalk.

Castle frowned. "You mean paradise," he said wrapping his arms around her waist and folding her into his arms. He expected her to slap his hands away and whip out her gun, but she didn't.

"Yeah… is it as perfect as you say?" she kissed his cheek.

"Better," he assured her feeling like a giddy school boy. For a moment he thought he might be dreaming. Beckett was acting most strange. "Do you want to come?"

She seemed to blush. "Only if you'll be there,"

"You better believe it," he winked. Then he made a daring move, and leaned down and gently brushed his lips with hers, getting a small taste of paradise while they waited for the real thing.

"Back to my apartment?" she suggested shyly.

"If you insist…" he took her hand and dragged her away, fearful that any moment she'd realize what she was offering and run, or he'd wake up from his pleasant dream.

_Tacky? Meh. Caskett got together… isn't that what matters here!_

_Reviews are nice! *hint, hint*_

_Ps. To those who were curious about the JW thing, I wanted to teach ppl a short lesson about misconceptions… many ppl seem to think JW's are weird or bad because they don't give their child blood, but they have their reasons as I placed in here. I hope that I didn't bug you too much, I just wanted to reach a few ppl and the fact that almost 3000 ppl have read this FF. It was ALL I wanted to do. I didn't have the intention of converting anyone, what you believe is your own I just wanted to stop the misconceptions, even if I only reached one or two. :)_

_I won't do another JW one, I promise… _


End file.
